Ark 20 Episode 80: Blistering cold part 6: Time Foil
Kougami.Shinya.full.1449734.jpg|Kin 610de8109fe1e09e119a4c9e1bfe6364.jpg|Suzume 406416-43250-clock-king.jpg|The Ticker 574972-batman605pg293vc.jpg|Feltcher Sample-9afef829b2cbb4534404e923bcfc47f6.jpg|Joel Hitagi-senjougahara-bakemonogatari-anime-mobile-wallpaper-1080x1920-12099-3776441548.jpg|Kim C6tko.jpg|Nadine Riddle the time Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4swAeQGBvAs ) The Music would have chimed lightly within the room that Suzume would have woken up into when going about her busniess after ditching school that day. Chained up in a room littered with a man standing infront of her, squatting down to tilt her head up so she'd have look at her face. He placed a picture to her face, and then looking back at his accomplance. The man had a brown suit on, with large circular glasses that looked like clocks. " This be the girl Feltcher. Your skills never cease to Amaze me. " " My Employer tells me to keep her here. Stone-Fist gave Vlad the Notion that this one heres boyfriend. I Also had a run in with him. He's a liablity. Use her to get to him, and then kill him. Keep the girl around if you want, or be rid of her. Either or... " Feltcher said turning his back on the man in the brown suit and the Chained up Suzume. " Oh... and Ticker, dont fuck this up. " " Oh course not. " He said clapping his hands. " Now... shoo shoo Mr.Steve Time waits for no man. " The Suited down Assassian stared Suzume down with a glare before tilting his head up and leaving her to her fate. " Now... What to do with you. M'lady, please do not mind my comrad. He'd a bit of a Tool. I on the other hand, am i Gentlemen. I shall aquire you something to eat, and then I'd so kindly ask to see your cell phone, so I may call this Boy friend of yours. And do away with him. Ah, here we are. " He would have patted Suzume down for the cellphone before reaching into her bra and taking it out for himself. " Quite a clever place to keep such a thing! Clever indeed. However one must assume if you wish to mis-lead me. One wouldnt want that. " He would have taken the phone and walked off with it. Sending Kin a rather text message before tossing the phone back at Suzume's feet. " Now, wait here. I'll... have some of my men bring you something to eat shortly. Be a good girl untill then..." He said leaving Suzme in the Dark room with the only light being the moon light shining down above her head from a gated enterance above her head. Suzume Yasutake: ::She felt groggy kind of like she had when, the giant gorilla man had kidnapped her during the GMAF. She had left that goofy idiot at school behind and slipped out the back door of the school. She was heading to work... well atleast thats was the last things she remembered doing. She went to move her arms and found herself chained. Her eyes began to clear and adjust to the low light, that was when the blob of brown infront of her finally cleared and appeared to be a man. He knelt down, the only thing Suzume could think was how weird his clock glasses were.:: "Oh... and Ticker, don't fuck up this up." ::She heard someone say to the man in brown. " Now... What to do with you. M'lady, please do not mind my comrad. He'd a bit of a Tool. I on the other hand, am i Gentlemen. I shall aquire you something to eat, and then I'd so kindly ask to see your cell phone, so I may call this Boy friend of yours. And do away with him. Ah, here we are. " ::He felt around her looking for something on her person till finally finding her cell phone that she had stuck in her bra. He would have also found, a pocket knife if he had searched more.:: "Please... whoever you are... let me go." ::She had heard him say something about her boyfriend. A wave of worry washed over her.:: ~'Oh no they're after Kin..'~ ::She then thought about the baby.:: ~'Oh god... please let everything be okay...'~ ::Suzume thought maybe she could throw them off a bit.:: "Listen... he's not my boy friend any more. I... I just want to go home." ::The guy really didn't listen as he obviously texted Kin from her phone. Even if they were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend it would be obvious to the man that there was concern in her eyes. A frantic look of desperation and fear.:: " Now, wait here. I'll... have some of my men bring you something to eat shortly. Be a good girl untill then..." ::Leaving her in the room Suzume could see the moon shining from above her. There was a metal grate, covering a hole above her. She struggled against the chains, pulling, cursing, and growling.:: "Rawr!!! Let me out!!!" ::Hot tears began to stream down her face.:: "I have to get out of here... Come on Suzume... do somethng, dont be weak." //////// Kim sat at a desk in the precinct, her fingers flying away on a keyboard. Joel sat at the desk across from here with his booted feet propped up on his own desk as he sipped coffee. Ironically enough, the pair had a desk that was just across from where Kin was designated a desk in the office. Even though they had never met Kin, he typically being out on a case somewhere.:: "Do you always have to be such a slob.... you're getting mud all over your reports you know?" ::Joel looked down at his feet. There were wet from walking through snow, the slush from outside was melting and dripping down the bottom of his boots onto the desk top. He shrugged.:: "Eh I'll just print out some more no big deal." ::Kim rolled her eyes.:: "Funny, Im the one that typically files our paperwork anyway. Did you check into those breaks in the Ticker case?" ::Joel shrugged again. Kim sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.:: "It's a wonder that we get anything done around here." Detective Tasanagi: ( This being in between the time frame of 4 days after fighting Wade and resting up). Kin sat in his room. Holding his broken left arm , it was healing up nicely and he could move it. After his fight with Wade he'd take him a lot more seriously. His phone went off, reaching for it with his bandages hands. He began to read over the message slowly. " For every toc that tic's , a second will fly. Every minute you waste, your lover will die. As seconds move over to minutes and hours. The flames of the bombs will surely devour. Her soul her beauty with everlist gleam! Solve all the puzzles and her life will succeeded ! But fail them you must then decease she may be. With only two hours through space and through time. Only with wit May the girl soon survive. Listen here boy take the to time to react , find the largest clock in district one. Or she will die... And that's a fact. " Kin read the whole message. Scowling as he clenched tightly to the phone looking up at the window. " Suzume..." Rushing out of the home with his fur jacket , his death rod and his badage he knew who had been behind this. Those order guys... And none other than. The ticker. The Ticker originally Had been an Older Member from Heroes for Hire. But after they realized just how much he sucked, and how crude he had been. They let him go. Born Henry Tickerson, The Ticker spends his early years taking care of his invalid sister. One day he finds out from a doctor's visit that he himself only has six months to live. Despairing for his sister's future, he watches the timing of a local bank's vault in order to rob it, hoping the money would provide for his sister after he was gone. His caper would have gone successfully, had he not tripped a silent alarm and been caught by someone within Heroes for Hire. While he is incarcerated, his sister dies alone. In further hideous irony, The Ticker discovers that he really isn't terminally ill; his doctor had accidentally switched his papers with those of another patient. Infuriated, he escapes, later futilely attempting revenge on the Kasaiahana KPD and Heroes for hire. He's a master of bombs, taking on the Ticker due to him placing random bombs throughout the area and using his intelligence to make you solve his riddles and scams to stop all of the bombs within a sequence. Kin bursted into Nadine's book store. Jacking her up by her shirt. " Nadine! " He said acting like a wild animal! " Have you seen Suzume!?!? " He said dropping her. " Please look... The Ticker has her, two hours to find her, something about the biggest clock in District 1! Look I'll pay I'll pay whatever you want! Just give me any intel you can anything on the biggest clock in district 1 ! Please Nadine I need a lead! " Moon rage Suzume Yasutake: ::Nadine had simply been, putting some books on a shelf when she heard her door wildly thrown open. She turned around to see who was only to have her self picked up by her shirt.:: "Whoa! Hold on there Tiger! set me down for minute and slow down to about 90. What do you mean the Ticker has Suzume?" ::Her feet hovered about the ground for a moment, and if Kin would set her down she would straighten her sweater.:: "I gave all my information on the Ticker to Joel Hoskins, and his partner whatever her real name is I call her Tits McGee. So alright... just calm down and we'll figure this out. Let me call them really quick they might, know something you don't. If you go into this half cocked Kin... you're liable to walk right into a trap... and thats not going to do Suzume any good." ::She reached into her bra and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Joel's number.:: "Joel... I need you and your bimbo partner to get here, it's kind of an emergency... and it has to do with your case. So... don't waste time at the donut shop on the way here."////// Joel and Kim where in their squad car when his phone started to go off. (http://youtu.be/wPmXRMnrZJ8) (His ring tone xD) Kim picked it up and listened to Nadine. She made an awkward face cause the book store owner said all of that without even taking a breath.:: "Wait who are you calling Bimbo!" ::Joel pulled over to the side of the road and took the phone from Kim.:: "Hello... Nadine? Slow down a minute what? Alright we'll be there in a minute." ::Kim looked at him as he tossed his phone aside, flipped on his lights and began to speed to the book store.:: "What was she babbling about Joel." ::He concentrated on his driving.:: "Seems the Ticker has taken, that girl that works with Nadine.... and that girl is Tasanagi's girlfriend.... he's there right now flipping out almost as much as Nadine is." ::Kim nodded.::////// Nadine let out a breath, as she hung up the phone, and turned back to Kin.:: "They're on their way right now... so it wont be too long. Joel has been working on this case almost a month now and their havent been too many leads. Just use your brain Kin... you might find it's a better idea then going in guns blazing. The Ticker likes to play mind games, so use your mind." Detective Tasanagi: ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky )" I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! " Kin said bum rushing his way through the book store, he was starting to wolf out a bit from him getting angry, and Nadine would be able to see it clear as day as his hair grew wilder and his eyes looked edgy, his canines and even his claws had sharpned as well. He looked feral. " The number! TRACK THE NUMBER! " He demanded of Nadine. " The last place she texted me, I KNOW! you have to have some kind of thing in that DAMNED computer in there. SOMETHING! " His voice went two tones lower before he slammed his fist into one of the book shelfs knocking it down. " A MONTH...SORRY ASSSES! they should have been found him instead of sitting on there asses EATING doughnuts...when they get here... Im gonna Ki-" Kin stopped himself, realizing at this point he more than likely had scared Nadine shitless and began an attempt at calming himself. " Nadine... " He said tosing her his cell phone while his back had still been turned to her. "...Im sorry. I'm... Just on edge. " Kin also, hadn't taken his medication today. " Please...track the number to it's last location. And while your at it... gather up any information you have on the largest clock in the city. " Kin said walking over to the book shelf and lifiting it back up and picking up any books that he had knocked over, his long hair draping over his face creating a shadow over his eyes. To Afraid to look at Nadine as he slowly started to shift back to normal. His eyes going back to there blissful golden glow. Suzume Yasutake: "Whoa hey chill out alright!" ::Nadine watched as Kin went completely balistic. She was aware of what the Tasangi's become, she researched them enough. But to be face to face with it was unnerving... The hair, the eyes, the claws and then the sure brute strength as he knocked over a shelf. It was no easy feet and Nadine felt her the hair raise on the bac of her neck. However she did her best not to show how terrified she really was.:: "Give me the phone I'll see what I can do... but you need to calm down. I know you're worried about her... so am I. But getting all emotional and flipping out isn't gonna help the situation." ::She would take his phone if he would allow it, after getting her hands on the phone she would rummage through a drawer. Pulling out a cord she would plug one end into the computer and the other into the phone. Her fingers flew over the keys as she searched.:: "Damn... he's tricky thats for sure... there's some kind of block on his location. This is going to take a bit." ////////// Joel's tires screetched as he stopped right in front of the book store.:: "Come on kid lets hurry." ::Kim and Joel quickly exited the car and made their way into the store.:: "So, what going on?" ::Joel asked as Kim stood next to him:://///// Nadine gave a sigh of relief when the partners walked in. She had to admit Kin had her a little worried there for a minute.:: "Well I'm trying to crack this block so I can pin point the location that Detective Tasanagi recieved the text from. Its turning out to be difficult.... but I should have it here in a bit." ::Joel looked over at Kin.... he didn't know the kid well he just knew that Brownie had recruited this kid very young.:: "So Tasanagi, what was the riddle?" Detective Tasanagi: " THE RIDDLE!? " Kin said almost bolting across he room, if able he'd jack Joell up with his superhuman strength holding him up by his shirt as he snarled in his face like a crazed beast. " WHAT HAVENT YOU CAUGHT HIM YET! " He said shouting in his face, his voice would have been doubled, but before he'd continue... he'd pull away from Joell again, stepping out to the window as he looked outside at the full moon. "...That explains it..."He said pulling his head down, shaking his head left to right to try to fight his animalistic urges. With his back turned to them, leaning on the window he began to speak. " The riddle it was uh... For every toc that tic's , a second will fly. Every minute you waste, your lover will die. As seconds move over to minutes and hours. The flames of the bombs will surely devour. Her soul her beauty with everlist gleam... Solve all the puzzles and her life will succeeded ! But fail them you must then decease she may be. With only two hours through space and through time. Only with wit May the girl soon survive. Listen here boy take the to time to react , find the largest clock in district one. Or she will die... And that's a fact. " Kin said sliding his fingers through his hair. " The largest clock... the largest clock..." He began to pace back forth before he stopped in his tracks. " Wait... dont they have a Big Ben replica.. that there creating in Down town District 2!? " Kin said rushing over as he pulled over some books with all the information he could muster in terms of England and big ben. Using his mental chi he'd litterally SCAN the books ( Superman style) Sliding the pages across and reading all of the content wthin seconds! Quickly he'd sit in a computer chair, taking a piece of paper and began to draw with inhuman swiftness the schematic's for Big ben simply from reading about it. " From what I just read... The Elizabeth Tower (previously called the Clock Tower), named in tribute to Queen Elizabeth II in her Diamond Jubilee year, more popularly known as Big Ben, was raised as a part of Charles Barry's design for a new palace, after the old Palace of Westminster was largely destroyed by fire on the night of 16 October 1834. The new Parliament was built in a Neo-gothic style. Although Barry was the chief architect of the Palace, he turned to Augustus Pugin for the design of the clock tower, which resembles earlier Pugin designs, including one for Scarisbrick Hall. The design for the tower was Pugin's last design before his final descent into madness and death, and Pugin himself wrote, at the time of Barry's last visit to him to collect the drawings. The tower is designed in Pugin's celebrated Gothic Revival style, and is 315 feet (96.0 m) high. But never mind all of that... The bottom 200 feet (61.0 m) of the tower's structure consists of brickwork with sand coloured Anston limestone cladding. The remainder of the tower's height is a framed spire of cast iron. The tower is founded on a 50 feet (15.2 m) square raft, made of 10 feet (3.0 m) thick concrete, at a depth of 13 feet (4.0 m) below ground level. The four clock dials are 180 feet (54.9 m) above ground. The interior volume of the tower is 164,200 cubic feet , basically... 4,650 cubic metres." Kin said stopping and as he did, he would have drawn out an elborate sketch of the tower and how it would look upon creation. ".... Wait..." Kin said rushing to the window again as he pointed into the air. " It'd be in that location, but that's not where it is... So it cant be there! There not even done building i-...." Kin stared at a clock in the store as he turned counter clock wise he'd run to the other side of the store and looked out of that window. " In the wold... Empire-state location. There putting a clock there, but it hasnt been placed injust yet. Unless... it's on the inside. And they'll have one on the outside as well. Similar clock tower structrues have been made like that in the past... placing the tower in the middle of the city allows a proabaliity to cause mass-explosions. Ripping multiple places dead if the bombs strong enough... the first bombs there..." He said pointing to the Empire state locaton. ''Meanwhile...'' The men along with the Ticker had brought Suzume food to eat as stated like before. " Yes, yes, like i told you M'lady here is thou food. I Hope it is to your liking. Un-shackle her. " His henchmen did just that, letting her go so her wrist would fall down from there current place of captivity. With his hands behind his back he beagan to pack back and forth with smile on his face. " It's almost time! I can't wait! " Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume has been there the whole time her pulling and struggling against the chains. It was so physically draining she had fallen asleep. When Ticker and the hench men came in they would see that Suzume's wrists had began to bleed from her pulling against the chains for so long.:: " Yes, yes, like i told you M'lady here is thou food. I Hope it is to your liking. Un-shackle her." ::The men would do as they were told. Of course Suzume was now awake, but she would slump forward when the resistence of the chains was severed.:: "I told you.... to let me go...." ::Her voice sounded more like a growl from the back of her throat. An ominous voice, that would send a chill down most normal people's spine. The food was set in front of her. There was an assortment of all types of food. Quaint little finger sandwiches, grapes red and green, a few types of cheeses, with sweet and savory crackers. Also on the tray was a beautiful brass teapot, steaming hot tea wafted inside. If this had been a casual visit this might have been impressive. But this wasn't..:: "I'm not hungry... I just want to go home. You should really have listened to me the first time.... I wont warn you again. Let me goooooo" ::Something physical began to change about Suzume. It was like the air around her body became energised, an aur sparking around her body. Her long black hair would begin to change from its ebony hue to that of a silvery white and it would almost appear as though ears would sprout up from the top of her head.:: monogatari-series-hanekawa-tsubasa-nekomonogatari-shiro.jpg "Uuuuuh boss.... there's something weird about this girl." ::The growl from Suzume would start again, the two henchman gave each other worried looks and started to back away from her. Her head had been hanging forward this whole time then suddenly her head would snap up and she would laugh.:: tumblr_inline_mqmq1aboSM1s65mvx.gif ::Her eyes glowing in the moon light, and sharp fangs were now in her mouth.:: "What the fuck!" ::Yelled one of the men, just before Suzume lunged at him knocking the tray of food across the room. The henchman put up his hands, giving Suzume the opportunity to latch onto his arm with her mouth. Blood spurted as she bit down, the man screamed out in pain. Not before Suzume rear back his arm still in her mouth, tearing it right off.:: k9AdTs8.gif ::The guy wrythed on the ground, blood squirting from where his arm had once been:: "I told you... I wasn't going to warn you again. It's .... the moon you see. It's doing something to me..." https://33.media.tumblr.com/23ac559068c01b689b84b9d1272a30b9/tumblr_n3o4378FYh1r84j3ao1_400.gif ::The other henchman had scrambled to the door and ran down the hallway screaming. Suzume then turned her attention, to The Ticker himself.:: "Well what are you going to do little human... run...." ::An evil grin would form on Suzume's face.:: wretytrtbge.gif "Go ahead... I love a good chase?"//////// "I got it! Kin's right, hurry get going before it's too late!!!" ::Nadine yelled, at the police officers. While unplugging the phone from her computer and tossing it to Kin, expecting him to catch as he would race out the door. Joel, and Kim exit the store as well running to their car in hopes of making it to the Empire State in time.:: "Lets hope they didn't do anything to her... cause if they did...Kin's going to kill them all." ::Nadine said watching them leave.:: Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR0MVQ4Z_fo&index=21&list=PLHO37SszSdOwaH8Snu6zyHga-Wz33IrqC ) Kin rushed out, hopping into his mustang after catching his phone from Nadine. He looked around it, soon getting right back out. "... You all meet me there..." Kin said rushing off into an alleyway and transforming into his full Dire wolf form! His strongest! This is Kin's rarest and most powerful form. In this form Kin becomes a wolf that is larger than an elephant. Kin also gains the ability to use the "huff, puff, and blow" where he blows a powerful gust of wind that is capable of sending a car flying. Kin uses has only used this form twice when he's in dire trouble and needs a quick escape. It saps a massive amount of chi from his system. But not tonight, with the Moon at a full peak! Kin had been at full power... he was at his sheer strongest. The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. This also accompanies his strength, While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. But, the most important factor being... He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. In the massive wolf form, he dashed through the buildings leaping from building to building untill he'd blast into the air by 70 feet! His body soared as he landed on a sky-scraper, and then another and another! His powerful body moving swiftly, showing just about how much control kin truly had over it now. https://ladybluerose.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/bluerunpb7.gif Before long he had made it to the building, shifting again into his half human form he'd blast right through the glass of the building! He landed inside with a roll and to his surprise... all of the Tickers men were scattered about... random body parts left and right. Blood stained the walls... "....Suzume? " He said sniffing the air, he could smell her... but she had changed. tumblr_miq2dginfM1s4py1qo1_500.gif " Suzume... where are you..." He said dashing down the hall, allowing his form to shift right before his full lycan state. /////// Meanwhile //// " NO NO NO! " The Ticker said rushing through the rooms of the building, slamming the door behind him. His heart raced... he had been running for his life, terrifed beyond belief at this point he shook his head left to right as he held his heart. " No... He-THAT BITCH... He didnt tell me... I was dealing with a Monster! She was supposed to be helpless! " He said picking up a pole as he began to back up to a window in the room in attempts of trying to escape! But when he looked down, he'd see Kim and Joell both rushing into the building more than likely to make his arrest. " WHAT! COPS?! HOW DID THEY KNOW!? THEY STILL HAVE OVER 1 HOUR TO GET HERE... THAT RIDDLE... WHO COULD HAVE SOLVED SOMETHING SO IMPROABALE THAT IT DIDNT EVEN MAKE SINCE TO ME! " The Ticker said as he tunred back around to the door. His eyes focused on it, his heart pounding, thumping... like the tic's of a clock. Suzume Yasutake: tumblr_mq08zi2twu1ruo577o1_500.gif (http://youtu.be/22Xam052zoo) "Little pig.... little pig. Let me come iiiiiin...." ::Suzume had been making her way through out the tower chasing after The Ticker and stoping anyone that got in between her and the one who had kidnapped her. Her laughter echoed through the halls.:: "I know you're around here little human... I can smell your fear. You thought you could use me to your advantage didn't you? And now you know... that you were soooo desperately wrong." ::She stopped.:: "Oooh there you are... I found you... little human." bakemonogatari hanekawa tsubasa 1439x876 wallpaper_www.artwallpaperhi.com_62.jpg "That heart of yours is really beating a mile a minute... isn't it?" ///////// Kim and Joel proceeded into the tower, and they met with a horrible sight.:: "What! Did Tasanagi do all this?" ::Joel shook his head.:: "I don't think so... he went in just before us... I don't think even he could take out this many that quickly." ::Kim whipped her head around and looke at her partner.:: "So you're telling... some one already in here has done this?" ::Joel nodded.:: "Come on kid... keep your guard up though." ///////// As Suzume grew closer to where she knew The Ticker was hiding her nose... picked up another scent...:: "Kin?" ::Her eyes flashed from the golden hue it was before to her typical deep dark brown. The anger and attention that she had just put into finding The Ticker was now gone. She started to wander back through the hallways till finally she found him. She stood there in front of him her hair a wild mess of snow white, flying around. Blood splatters all over her, when she saw him the brunt of what she had done finally hit her.:: https://31.media.tumblr.com/40a9851afffcd369d3fa079c23afc1a3/tumblr_n61h5mUGGk1spkzlyo1_500.gif "Kin... what have I done?" ::Her eyes went downcast and she could see the carnage all over her hands.:: "I.... I didn't want it to be like this.... I just couldn't stop myself... All I could think about was... you... and the baby." ::She looked up from her hands and into his eyes.:: https://38.media.tumblr.com/3fb5655b54a3d41c4e11e88c2399efde/tumblr_mpwd59Kusy1r11qslo3_500.gif "I... just want to go home." Kim and Joel began to search around, most of the Ticker's men were either running or bleeding to death.:: "We have to find those bombs and disam them, dispite that Tasanagi is here for his girlfriend. We have to do whats more important... like keep the city safe." ::Joel nodded.:: "Yeah I feel you... I really don't feel like getting blown up today." ::Joel grabbed one of the men who was actually trying to help a fellow henchmen who had been bit in the jugular.:: "Hey, man come on I was only in this for the money... A guys got to eat you know!" ::Joel flung him against a metal pillar the sound of his head hitting the metal gave sickening echo through the room.:: "Hey, wheres Ticker hiding the bomb?" ::The guy shook his head.:: "Naw man Im not gonna talk I aint no snitch." ::Joel turned back to Kim.:: "You hear that kid... he's not ..snitch." ::Joel took the guy by his collar swung him around again, all while pulling a knife out of his boot with the other hand. He slammed the guy against a wall and with a flick of his wrist popped open the blade of knife. In one seamless move he stabbed the guy in the shoulder with the knife till it stuck him to the wall behind him:: "Now... you want to tell me where that bomb is." ::Joel said with a smirk as he began to twist the knife into the henchman's shoulder.:: "Ahhhhh!!!! Okay okay!!!! It's on the third level, it has an advanced detonator... if you don't know bombs.. You're fucking screwed... the only one smart enough to dissarm the damn thing... Is the Ticker himself." ::Joel smiled as he twisted in the knife one last time and pulled it out of the guys shoulder.:: "There, ya go ... now was that so hard." ::The guy cradled his shoulder as he sniffled and ran away.:: "You, fucking bastard..." ::He cursed out knowing Joel was still in ear shot. As Joel cleaned off his knife.:: "Yeah... so I've heard. Come on kid lets find this bomb." ::Kim shook her head, she hated to see Joel do that sort of thing to get information. But they didn't have time for small talk in this situation.:: "Joel, neither you or I know anything about bombs. How the hell are we going to dissarm this thing? ::Kim said as she followed Joel to the third level.:: "I got a phone a friend I can still use." ::He said jokingly. When they made it there they found the bomb... it was no little thing.:: (http://chicken-dinner.com/leveldesign/tf2/screenshots/ctf_solitaire/wip/timebomb.gif) (basically a giant version of that) ::It was nearly four feet high and had enough power to level the entire city in one fatal swoop. Joel scratched his head, then pulled out his cell phone. The sounds of a number dialing resound on the walls of the room.:: "Hey, Nadine... What do you know about time bombs?" Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_NBdzoM_ZI ) " Suzume..." He said walking over to her, she looked just like him when he first had turned. But she hadn't been what he had been. She was different. " You... look just like her. She's alive Suzume... she's living...through you I cant believe it..." He said walking over to her. Suzume and her ancestor looked alot alike in the first place to Kin, she just seemed well...feral now. " It's ok... its going to be ok Suzume..." He said watching her from a distance, he couldnt help but see the fear in her eyes. He knew he had been the cause of this, or maybe... he had brought something out of her that had always been there. He took a step closer, and then another as he stayed in his half wolf form just to show her that she hadnt been alone. " And here I thought... I got to be your knight in shining armour again. But... you did that one all by yourself. Haha..." He said trying to make light of the situation, smiling as he approached her slowly before he'd slide his fingers through his hair. " So... I came up... with a few names. " He said taking another step. " The First one I got... if it was a boy, is thae his name can be either Kent, or maybe... Regal. Or maybe even David, I had a few other names... but I decided that. If it was a girl... you should come up with a name..." He said finally making his way over to her, placing his hand on her hips before finally shifting out of his wolf like state and smiling at her. " Hey susu. " He said sliding his fingers through her hair. "... You dont have to worry... about a thing now. " He cradling her in his arms as tightly as he could. " Not a thing..." He tilted her head up, and began to lean his own down just low enough... that his lips would lock against her own. anime-couples-gif-Favim.com-292246_large.gif Meanwhile the bomb continued to tic but Kin's mind had been elsewhere breaking the kiss finally he'd tap her nose. " Suzume... I'm sorry for hurting you. It was my fault you got in this mess... but. If you let me I'll.. I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out everyday I'm off. I'll call you beautiful everyday. I'll buy you things, little things that matter. I'll get you flowers, i'll be there for... our baby. " He said pressing his right hand on her stomach while the hugged. " Please... I'll do whatever it takes... whatever it takes to be there 100 percent again..." Suzume Yasutake: "Bombs! What the royal fuck are you doing Joel!" ::She heard him chuckle over the phone.:: "Trying to save the fucking world Nadine... I know that sounds a little far fetched but if this thing goes off we're all fucked. So you think you can be this old lug heads brain for a few and help me keep it from going boom?" ::Nadine sighed.:: "Do I have much of a choice?" ::There was another nervous laugh.:: "Unless you're not fond of living... No you don't." ::She rolled her eyes.:: "Fine send me a pic of it really quick." ::Joel pulled the phone away from his hear long enough to snap a picture.:: "It's on its way." ::The picture soon came up on Nadine's computer.:: "Alright let me do a quick search, maybe I can find some kind of scematics on this damn thing." ::Nadines computer went at hyper speeds searching all of her data bases for anything that might help.:: "I think I have it... seems The Ticker came up with this, several years ago when he was working for the League of Heros. Set the time to 4:30 am." ::Joel looked at the spinning hands on the clock.:: "And just how in the blue hell do I do that with the hands spinning?" ::Nadine growled.:: "Just trust me numb nuts! Do it!" ::Joel shook his head.:: "Alright, alright, keep your pantyhose on, damn it's no wonder you can't keep a man." ::Joel reached out to the clock face and suprisingly the hands stopped when he touched them. He quickly set the clock to 4:30, when he did the the face of the clock popped open revealing an internal digital clock.:: "What the hell, there was two fucking clocks?" ::Nadine nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.:: "Yeah the external clock is meant to throw you off. If you don't know the code, you can't get into it. Now that you're in the actual detonation device it's time for the real fun to begin. How's your hand at brain surgery Joel?" ::Joel shook his head.:: "Unless you consider putting a bullet through some guys temple surdery... can't say I too good at it Nadine." ::Nadine gave a heavy sigh.:: "Put Tig ol Bitties on." ::Joel gave an aggravated look.:: "So you don't trust me?" ::A stress mark formed on forehead.:: "No I just don't think your gorilla hands are going to beable to maneuver around in that damn thing!" ::She yelled at him, he pulled his cell away from his ear.:: "Damn geesh woman, your point is proven." ::He handed the phone to Kim.:: "Here bitch is worse than my ex-wife." ::Kim took the phone, and put it to her ear.:: "Hello?" ::Nadine sighed again.:: "Listen whatever your name is, I don't like you, and you don't like me. In my opinion thats just peachy. But right now I need you to work with me,cause Neanderthal brain isn't going to be able to get this done. So lets call a truce for right now." ::Kim nodded.:: "Sure sounds good, lets do this... for Kasaihana." ///////Suzume watched as he slowly closed the gap between them. There he was so close to her once again. Even though they had only been seperated a short period of time. It felt like an eternity to her.:: "Yeah... I guess she is.." ::She listened to him reassure her, and then talk about the baby names. When he dropped from his wolf state she still stood there, in her own transformation. He ran his hand through her now silvery white hair, and she couldn't help but relish his touch. Till finally he leaned in and kissed her, at first part of her thought to pull away. However a feeling a love for him, washed over her, and she gave in kissing him back deeply.:: " Suzume... I'm sorry for hurting you. It was my fault you got in this mess... but. If you let me I'll.. I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out everyday I'm off. I'll call you beautiful everyday. I'll buy you things, little things that matter. I'll get you flowers, i'll be there for... our baby. " He said pressing his right hand on her stomach while the hugged. " Please... I'll do whatever it takes... whatever it takes to be there 100 percent again..." ::His words brought tears to her eyes.:: "Kin... I..-" ::She was cut off when her head began to pound.:: "Ow.." ::The pain dropped her to her knees, as she held her head. Then slowly, her form began to change, the ears dissapearing and eventually her hair going back to its true color.:: ezgif_33100643.gif She knelt there for a minute catching her breath.:: "Geez... all of that really takes allot out of you." ::She looked at Kin.:: "I love you Kin... and... and..." ::She through her arms around him.:: ///////// Nadine had sweat forming on her brow.:: "Now that you cut the red and blue wires.... stirp the end of each one and connect them to each other. Red to blue... blue to red." ::Kim, followed Nadine's instructions, however when she did this the digital timer began to speed up.:: "Uuuuh Nadiiine times moing faster!" ::Kim yelled.:: "I know it's supposed to do that, there should be a yellow wire when the timer hits one cut it!" ::Kim picked out the yellow wire as quickly as she could. Even though the timer had sped up... in that moment Kim felt like five seconds was taking an eternity.:: "Five, four, three, two, cut it!" ::Joel yelled. Kim snipped the wire... and then braced for an explosion. Closing her eyes.... but always heard was the sound of Joel and Nadine taking long drawn out sighs of relief.:: "Why... did it have to be cut at the last second?" ::She finally asked Nadine.:: "Because... Ticker set up a failsafe device... that if the bomb was defused before that last second... it would hit an auto distruct and go off prematurely. If you had cut it before then, it would have gone off anyway." ::Kim nodded.:: "I see... hey Nadine... about being a bitch to you before... I'm sorry..." ::Kim apologise.:: "Oh come on... don't give me all that sentimental bull crap... we did what we had to do. Doesn't mean we have to be buddies now, sitting around a campfire singing Kumbaya.... You did good Tits McGee.." Kaijumaru! Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsnGFCR8TRs ) Before long the cops would show up, KPD everywhere. Kin scowled and turned his attention to Suzume. " Hey... I need a favor outta you..." He said to her after looking down at the cops. " With all these dead guys, there gonna think something went down here, im sure if they looked hard enough they'd find out you did this. SO let me handle this part...ok? I kind of uh... need you to play the victim here, other wise things are going to go to shit here and really fast. So um... can you uh...strip naked please? " Kin turned into his full lycan state standing at a full 7'3 he looked back at Suzume tilting his head up. The KPD rushed up stairs to see the towering monster with the naked teen in his hands. " HE HAS HER! ITS THE MONSTER THE KAIJUMARU! " " N-NOWAY! WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS A MYTH! N-NO WAY! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL AAHHH!" " N-NOT ME! IM GETTING OUT OF HERE LIKE RIGHT NOW! " https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7l8jtxNtV1qlvd5yo1_500.jpg " SHE'S MINE GET AWAY! " Kaijumaru said as he leaped right out of the window with Suzume in his hands, making it look like he had killed all of the tickers goon's and then the Ticker himself had been tied up and beaten half to death by Suzume who had more than likely allowed him to live throughout the on-slaught. With Kim and Joel as a witness they'd toy the pyschopath off to the nearest prison to be dealt with. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHZ9jh7IhkU ) Before long Kin would have escaped with Suzume, the both of them would have been Naked in the cast of a full moon ontop his home. With his long hair flowing in the wind along with her own, holding her close to him throughout the whole time, a smile on his face. Joel and Kim would have gotten bombarded with news reporters asking about the arrest and how they had done it. Even going so far as to ask how they had battled Kaijumaru and stopped the Ticker at the same time. They never had an I.D. on Suzume, so they never got the chance to find out who was the captured girl Media-wise. " I wonder..." Kin said tilting his head to the right. "... Are you going to do that thing... on your periods and stuff. It was... Kind scary..." He said looking down at Suuzme. " And hold on... you never gave a name for what'd you name the Kid... I spent awhole night coming up with names. So... let's hear something, I know you've thought of something..." Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume blushed when he told her to strip naked... but he was right none the less. Doing as he asked she soon found them jumping out of the tower's window and into the winter night. After a while of running she sat next to Kin, she stayed close to him quietly comtemplating the whole night. She had, been telling herself recently that she had to learn how to do things on her own. That she had become to dependent on Kin, but here she was sitting with him. However she felt that she did learn something about herself, that even though she and Kin were together. She had always been herself, but still she just didn't feel complete without him. Suzume leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. When he asked about her period.:: "Well I don't know, haven't had one those in almost a couple, few months..." ::When he asked about baby names, she nodded.:: "Of course I've thought about it.. ::He had said that if the baby was a girl, she could name the child and that it was a boy he would name the baby. She supposed that was fair enough.:: "Well the girls name, that I was thinking of was.... Keiko. What do you think of it?" Detective Tasanagi: " Keiko huh..." He said holding her close to him still, staring up at the moon. ruffling her hair a bit before kissing her forhead and leaninghis head down onto her own. Allowing the moon light to bask them both in it's embrace while he lie there holding onto her, a smile on his face as he sighed. " Keiko... Tasanagi. " He said leaning back and staring up at the moon, his eyes flaring a bright red for a moment before they simmered back down to there gold. He knew that Suzume had been an Onihoruda now, but there'd be no point in teaching her how to control it... it'd just make her more prone to danger. However, her Onihoruda abilites because her Oni's absorbed a wolf Oni, reflected alot like his curse worked... she was effected by the moon. An intersting thing none the less. Kin sighed again, this time one of sheer relief as he finally said. "... I think I like that one..." Category:Ark 20 Category:Blistering Cold Saga Category:The Pre-Asylum Saga